The Bastard Fallen Angel
by Shawn129
Summary: I was cast out with my brother. Lucifer was vilified while I was stripped from history all together. My name is Naruto, and I am a fallen Angel sent to Hell to rule alongside my brother for all eternity. I grew tired and left, I will do what I want, when I want. Fuck everyone who has a problem with it. Grimm x Lucifer x Castle xover
1. Chapter 1

The religious cosmology of the multiverse is complex, with many pantheons of gods co-existing alongside each other. It includes elements from multiple religions, mythologies, and modern concepts such as the Endless. This is the story of the The Presence most powerful son

He is known by many names, Nathaniel, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Azazel and his most favorite being Naruto.

The Presence had triplets with his wife, Amenidiel, Micheal, and Samael the first 3 Arcangel's until suddenly Samael died, it was a deep blow to the two beings, and they tried everything in their to bring him back, when another deity their Queen Amateratsu, helped them as a gift as she grew ready to venture outside of creation to make another world

Amateratsu had a soul she had been meaning to give a second chance to, after it had completed its mission from her. The essence and power of Samael was given to the soul and bathed in the power of The Presence , and Amateratsu and Samael was revived, but with another Arcangel, Amateratsu gave him the name Naruto.

The Presence , and his wife kept this event from Naruto who they renamed Nathaniel, and went on to have even more children. Naruto being the favorite of Goddess, and all of the Angles. When The Presence began to create his Earth, the cosmos, and humanity, Naruto and Samael in front of everyone defied an order from him to everyone's shock. The duo wanted to be their own being, and make their own decisions.

For speaking against The Presence , Naruto and Samael was cast out to Hell. For Eons Samael had been villified and scorned, as he ruled Hell alongside Naruto who had faded to the background like he never existed, which worked out for him, as Naruto then left Hell with his consort, friend, and attendant Aldrif of the Lilim

Aldrif was the daughter of Naruto's first wife Lilith and was made with his power, she existed to serve Naruto in any fashion she deemed necessary along with all of the Lilim, her sister Mazikeen was created by Naruto to watch after Lucifer and became the best torturer in Hell, while Aldrif became the best war general in Hell

Aldrif the ever faithful servant followed her master to Earth, were they both took a huge bite out of the Big Apple

Los Angeles, CA. 2009 AD

Naruto sighed as he put on his leather jacket over his red tanktop, and smirked looking back at the nude forms of Zahara Elise, Jenna Shae, Iskra Lawrence, and Demi Rose

Grabbing his keys, Naruto walked off and closed the door behind him, whistling Naruto traveled down to his red Ferrari 458 Speciale Aperta with the FALL1N1 License Plate

Naruto got into the car and drove away ignoring the speed limit and had a bit of fun escaping a cop that tried to pull him over, as he had a book signing he was late for

Club Sin

"Murder, mystery, the macabre. What is it about a hard-boiled detective, a femme fatale and the cold steel of a gun that keeps our bedside lamps burning into the wee hours of the morning? However the spell is cast, tonight we honor a master of the form and celebrate the launch of Storm Fall the stunning conclusion to his best-selling Derrick Storm mystery series. Ladies and gentlemen, the master of the macabre, Naruto Morningstar." the blonde woman said

Naruto walked in at that exact moment causing everyone to cheer and he waved smiling as photos were snapped and he gave his autograph before he grabbed a glass from a girl he smiled as he took a sip while walking to the bar, "Where have you been?" Aldrif

"Oh, holed up in a château, copulating with some beautiful voluptuous young women." Naruto said smirking

"Thank you, Patrice." Aldrif said as a woman got up smiling before she walked off as Aldrif turned to Naruto who laughed

"You little devil." Naruto said looking around at all the people

"What? I dropped something." Aldrif smiled

"Well, I'm sure you did." Naruto replied finishing his drink

"Now, Naruto, I am a big fan of sex. But I didn't leave Hell to be a bartender. Shouldn't you be spending your valuable time doing something more significant? You're a lord of Hell, for crying out loud."

"Was, I'm retired. Besides I've got nothing but time, and you didn't have to follow me." Naruto said

"Your right, I chose too." Aldrif replied

"And I'm glad you did." Naruto said leaning over and pecking Aldrif on the lips "If your tired of being a bartender, I'm sure we can find you something else to occupy your time."

Aldrif made to speak when the duo looked to they're right to see the woman that had introduced Naruto was moving in slow motion along with everything else causing Naruto to sigh as a figure was seen approaching the dance floor

"I think you have a visitor." Aldrif said causing Naruto to nod as he took the glass and walked over to the couch on the side of the dance floor as Micheal (Think the guy from Legion) walked up

"Michael, how's it hanging big guy? Huh?" Naruto asked sitting down as Micheal glared at him

"Your return to the Underworld has been requested." Micheal said

"Really, well you my feathered friend could once again tell the old coot that I said it's never going to happen."

"I'm gonna warn you against disrespecting our father, Nathaniel." Micheal glared

"Yeah, well father has been disrespecting me since the beginning of time, so pot-kettle, don't you think?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"You are a mockery of everything divine." Micheal said glaring at Naruto

"That's got to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you." Naruto said touched

"What exactly do you think happens when you and Lucifer leave Hell? All of those demons, all of those tormented and tortured souls, where do you think they go?" Micheal asked

"Don't know, don't care. If your really curious you can go to Hell, and find out yourself." Naruto shrugged before Micheal placed his wing threateningly at Naruto's throat,

Micheal was about to speak but a sharp point of lightning was placed across his neck as another Naruto stood behind him ready to slit his throat

"You all turned your backs on me and Lucifer without hesitation. I don't care what you or father wants. I will do what I want, when I want, and if he truly has a problem with it. He can come and see me himself." Naruto said before he stood up and turned to leave

"You know, he will not be merciful for much longer." Micheal said as the clone behind him vanished

"And I can barely contain my excitement for when that day comes." Naruto said looking over his shoulder where red eyes with 3 black lines, and 9 tomoe shined brightly and spun quickly as Micheal frowned

Naruto while in Heaven had been forbidden from using the gifts he somehow gained from the Shinto deities, when he first discovered them, mother and father spoke with him in private and the subject of that conversation wasn't known to anyone only that Naruto would never again use those abilities, and yet here he was, he has truly turned his back on Father

Naruto walked back to Aldrif, as time went back to normal as Micheal left, "You showed him that you've been using those powers." Aldrif frowned

"Relax Aldrif. According to father even he didn't know what these powers were fully capable of, and we both know how destructive and powerful they are." Naruto smirked

"What kind of idiot kills off his best-selling main character?" the woman from earlier asked

"Are you asking as my bloodsucking publisher or as my overbearing fuck buddy?" Naruto asked looking at Gina "Relax, Gina darling. I just grew bored of Derrick Storm. Besides Uzumaki Chronicles, Loveless, and Make-Out Paradise are still going strong."

"Till you get tired of those and kill off the main character." Gina said

"Uh, first off writing about sex, and a world of assassin's with super powers won't get boring anytime soon." Naruto smiled

"I mean, you could have retired him. You could've crippled him. You could have had him join the frigging circus. But, no, you had to put a bullet through his head."

Naruto smirked and shrugged

"If I don't have a new manuscript on my desk in the next three weeks, Black Pawn is prepared to demand the return of your advance." Gina said

"Are you seriously threatening me with money?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

Gina frowned remembering, that Naruto didn't really care seeing as he literally had enough money to burn "Just get me that manuscript." she sighed before she went to mingle with the important people in the party, as Naruto looked over to Aldrif who was talking with a 15 year old red head who was sitting in the corner doing homework

Naruto grabbed two glasses of champagne and walked over to them "Hey, Dad." the red head said

"Hey, sweetie." Naruto smiled kissing her temple

Alexis Morningstar was a Nephilim, Naruto had with a human actress years ago who made a deal with him for fame and fortune, she was a big part of him deciding to leave Hell.

The Angels wanted her dead, seeing her as an abomination and a spit to The Presence 's face, and have tried to kill her on more than one occasion but Naruto was always there before they could get close and they would back off and try whenever the opportunity presented itself but it never did with Aldrif being Alexis' more responsible caretaker

Naruto smiled as he placed a glass in front of Alexis, and sipped his own, leaning back into the bar looking at the party

"You know I'm only 15, right?"

"Your a Nephilim sweetheart, you shouldn't let human convictions hold you back." Naruto said

"Well I am half human." Alexis said handing the glass to Aldrif who finished it in one gulp

"And your neglecting your better half. Life should be an adventure." Naruto replied turning to his daughter

"We're immortal right. I have all of eternity to have my adventure."

"Start early kid. Boredom is an Immortal's number one enemy and we need to do anything and everything we can to beat it back or we'll go crazy." Naruto said

"Is that why you killed Derrick?" Alexis asked

"You want to know why I killed Derrick? There were no more surprises. I knew exactly what was gonna happen every moment of every scene. It's just like when I was in hell. I'm sorry I did this, I never meant to kill her blah blah blah. Just once, I'd like to hear something new."

"Mr. Morningstar?" a woman asked and Naruto turned to see a beautiful woman wearing a pants suit

"Hello." Naruto smirked

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight." Kate said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before he glanced at Aldrif who had reached for one of her knives

"That's new." Alexis said as Naruto looked back at her and smiled

30 Minutes Later

Naruto sat in the break room, when Kate walked in with folders "Can we get on with this, please." he said

"Okay, Alison Tisdale. Daughter of real estate mogul Jonathan Tisdale." Kate said putting a photo in front of him

"She's cute." Naruto said looking at the photo

"She's dead." Kate replied

"To bad." Naruto said

"Did you ever meet her? Book signing? Charity event?"

"Never." Naruto said immediately

"You seem pretty sure. Do you want to think harder on that?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow

"Photographic memory, I remember everyone and everything I see." Naruto said causing Kate to nod

"What about this guy? Marvin Fisk. Small claims lawyer." Kate said putting a new photo in front of the fallen angel

"Most of my claims tend to be on the large side. So what's this got to do with me?" Naruto asked

"Fisk was found murdered in his office two weeks ago. I didn't put it together until we saw the Tisdale crime scene tonight." Kate said placing another photo of a dead covered in flowers

"Flowers For Your Grave." Naruto said before a picture of Marvin in a pentagram dead was put in front of him

"And this is how we found Marvin Fisk, right out of Hell Hath No Fury."

"Wow, someone actually remembered that trash." Naruto said laughing slightly

"Do any of your fans ever write you disturbing letters?" Kate asked causing Naruto to shrug

"Never really read it, but the junk should be somewhere in my loft." Naruto said

"Because sometimes, in cases like this, we find that the killer attempts to-"

"Contact the subject of his obsession." Naruto interrupted causing Kate to look at him in surprise and he shrugged with a smile

"So I take it that you won't have any objection to us going through your mail?" Kate asked

"Knock yourself out." Naruto shrugged standing up "And not that I don't enjoy your company my beautiful detective, but I have a beautiful little girl waiting for me."

Kate watched Naruto walk off and scoffed as she got back to work, "That's very weird, she didn't react to my presence at all." Naruto thought walking off highly interested in this detective, and made his way into the Captain's office

"Good evening, Captain Montgomery." Naruto smirked

"May I help you?" Roy said looking at Naruto with an raised eyebrow

"Yes, I would like to be hired on as a consultant with the lovely Detective Beckett." Naruto said his eyes turning completely red and Roy Montgomery was put into a trance

Naruto's Loft

Naruto walked into his loft, to see Alexis doing her homework "Really Lexis, sometimes I wonder where you get your responsible genes from." Naruto said

"You said it yourself, I'm an enigma." Alexis said smiling as she finished her homework and looked up at her dad, "How was the slammer? Anyone make you their bitch?"

"I make people my bitch, not the other way around." Naruto said jabbing his pointer, and middle finger to Alexis forehead and walking off as she grumbled rubbing her forehead and ran up to him grabbing his arm

"So are you gonna tell me about it, or do I have to look it up on the fan sites?" Alexis asked as Naruto turned her around and began to push her to the room he was heading for as she slid her socks across the floor

"No, we had a deal. Surf all the Internet you want. Stay off the fan sites." Naruto said

"Seriously, Dad. Are you in some kind of trouble?" Alexis asked looking up at him

"No. They want my help on a case. Apparently, someone's been killing people the way I kill them in my books." Naruto said walking into his office to his bookshelf

"That's horrible." Alexis gasped as Naruto shrugged uncaring

"Humans." Aldrif scoffed in the doorway

"How many?" Alexis asked

"Two, so far." Naruto said

"What're we going to do?" Aldrif asked

"I'm going to help the NYPD find the culprit and punish him." Naruto shrugged as he took two books off the shelf and with a swipe of his hand the dust blew itself completely off the two books

"Hell Hath No Fury. Flowers For Your Grave. These are books I literally put no effort in, so why would the killer choose these."

"Maybe because he's psychotic." Alexis said before she took the books from Naruto's hands and put them down "Come on. It's bedtime. You can figure it out in the morning."

Naruto shrugged and walked out with Alexis and Aldrif as he began to get ready for bed, Aldrif who was sitting on his bed asked "Are you sure you should be doing this?"

"The detective is immune to my presence somehow. I'm more interested in finding out why. Something about her presence though. It seemed familiar" Naruto said causing Aldrif's eyes to narrow slightly as Naruto's presence lowered the inhibitions of all humans "Besides, it's been 15 years since we left hell and I punished a guilty soul, this might be fun."

Naruto said as he dropped his pants and turned to Aldrif before forcing her onto her back his eyes glowing red with slitted pupils as fangs lengthened while Aldrif smirked her eyes turning red as she grew her own fangs as her red tribal markings appeared on her body and her DD-cup breast expanded to E-cups as her hand caressed the whiskered cheeks of Naruto and he leaned down capturing her lips in a kiss,

The Fallen Angel and the demon began to have sex

Next Day

Kate and 2 beat cops walked in with large crates filled with unopened mail as a man walked in front of her and asked "Is all that Morningstar's mail?" he asked

"His fans love him." Kate said placing the crate in her hand to her coworker and asked "Can you take that back to briefing, please?"

The three men walked away as Kate turned to Javier Esposito, "Did we hear back from the lab?" she asked

"Yeah. Scene was negative for DNA and prints, just like Fisk. The guy's careful." Javier said

"What about Tisdale and Fisk? Any connection?" Kate asked

"Other than your boy there, no." Kate turned to see Naruto signing papers with Montgomery beside him and a lawyer

"What's he doing here?" Kate asked

"Word is, Capt wants him to be a consultant and your partner." Javier smirked as Kate looked at him in shock and quickly turned to go to the office only to see Naruto and Roy walking out

"Detective Beckett." Roy said

"Captain? Yes, sir." Kate asked

"Mr. Morningstar will be consulting with the NYPD and shadowing you for the time being."

"Sir, can I talk to you for a minute in private?" Kate asked

"Nope. Now get to work and find this dirtbag." Roy said walking into his office as Naruto smirked at Kate who sighed and turned around

Later

Naruto and Kate sat in a break room going through his mail, while he rolled a odd coin across his fingers "Can I ask you a question?" Kate asked Naruto not helping herself

"Shoot." Naruto said looking up at her

"Why are you here? You don't care about the victims, so you aren't here for justice. You don't care that the guy's aping your books, so you aren't here 'cause you're outraged. So what is it?" Kate asked as Naruto smirked

"I'm here for the story, and to satisfy my boredom. Hunting killers seems like a good way to do that, I usually had the guilty souls delivered to me, so this might be a change of pace." Naruto said

"Sometimes, the guy is just a psychopath." Kate said ignoring the weird way he said criminals

"There's always a story, always a chain of events that makes everything make sense. Like you." Naruto said causing Kate to look at him

"What about me?" Kate asked

"Your being a homicide detective, the look of pain in your eyes means you lost someone, and the anger I see is that the guilty party was never caught. So you became a cop to get justice for your lost loved one. Admirable." Naruto said as Kate frowned

"Cute trick. But don't think you know me." Kate said after clearing her throat

"Never said I did." Naruto shrugged leaning forward with a smirk "I just have a good experience with human emotions. Plus that's just your story, everyone has one unique to them in some way. You just have to find it."

Kate looked at a letter and frowned "I think I just did." she said, showing him a drawing of a woman covered in flowers

Later

Naruto and Esposito were talking when Kate got off the phone "Lab's got lifts off the letter."

"Yes, who is this poor fellow?" Naruto asked looking at Kate

"The system's backlogged. It'll take a week to run a match." Kate said causing Naruto to sigh

"A week?" He asked before he shook his head and pulled out his phone and made a call "Hi, Denise, it's Naruto Morningstar. Hi...Yeah. Is he in?" he asked before he looked at Kate who was watching him confused "The Mayor's a fan."

Standing up Naruto walked off talking with the mayor "Yes, the contortionist she's fabulous." he said walking away from the detectives

"Man's got the mayor on speed dial. The rich really are different." Esposito said

"You want him? He's yours." Kate said as she hadn't been able to get a read on him, he seemed like a playboy and yet he hadn't made a pass at her, now it just seemed like he was looking for a thrill

"A control freak like you with something you can't control? No, no. That's gonna be more fun than Shark Week." Esposito said as Naruto returned

"Okay, you will have your prints in an hour." Naruto said sitting down as Esposito smiled and nodded

"Mr. Morningstar. Half of the guys here are waiting for prints. You don't just jump the line." Kate said when Naruto sat beside her desk

"You actually want to wait a week to catch a killer?"

"It's the process."

"Well the process is boring." Naruto said "Tell me something darling. You ever have any fun? You know, let your hair down? Drop your top? A little Cops Gone Wild?"

"You do know I'm wearing a gun?" Kate asked

"Sexy." Naruto smiled

"Beckett." a cop said causing Kate and Naruto to look over "Midtown. They just found another one."

Quickly everyone got up and left

Later, Downtown

Naruto and Kate entered to see a woman face down in the pool wearing a yellow dress with a knife in her back "Death of a Prom Queen." Naruto said

"Maintenance found her an hour ago. Kendra Pitney. She lives in the building." Javier said

"All right, let's get her out of the water." Kate said before she made to move forward but paused and stopped Naruto "Um, you just stay here and don't touch anything."

Kate walked off, and Naruto did as well walking over to the familiar woman examining the body "Hello Lanie." he said causing the woman to look up and gasp

"Naruto." Lanie with a smile stood up and hugged him "What're you doing here?"

"Consulting." Naruto smiled as Kate who was with the other detectives looked back and saw the two talking before with a frown she walked over

"I thought I told you to stay over there." Kate said

"I'm consulting so I thought I'd consult." Naruto replied causing Kate's eyebrow to twitch

"You got a COD?" Kate asked turning to Lanie

"Not until the full exam. But this wasn't a stabbing." Lanie said

"Lack of blood around the wound suggests she was dead before it was inserted. No foam around the mouth, so we know she didn't drown." Naruto did getting their attention

"Oh, someone has been learning." Lanie smiled at Naruto

"I try." Naruto said with a smirk

"You two know each other?" Kate asked

"You could say that." Lanie said vaguely

"Can I have a word?" Kate asked looking to Naruto who shrugged

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked as they walked away from Lanie

"This is a homicide investigation, not a day at Disneyland. If I give you an order, I expect you to obey it."

"Detective, if my father couldn't get me to obey him, then you don't have a good chance of that happening." Naruto said causing Kate to huff and turn around as Naruto continued to follow "You know, in my book, the dress was blue."

"Don't try and change the subject."

"I'm just saying. Did Tisdale and Fisk know each other?" Naruto asked

"We haven't found a connection. Why?" Kate asked in return

"What about motive? Money, sex?" Naruto asked

"He's a serial killer. He doesn't need motive."

"Unless that's what he wants you to think." Naruto said

"Beckett." Esposito said walking over as Kate and Naruto turned to look at him "They got a match off the print. Kyle Cabot. He's in Brooklyn. We got him."

Naruto smirked and followed Kate, and Esposito out of the building waving at Lanie as he did so

Brooklyn, Apartment

Kate got out of her car and walked around before she turned to say something to Naruto who looked at her with raised eyebrows "Stay behind me." she said causing Naruto to nod

With the worst stealth Naruto has ever seen, he watched as the cops made their way up to the suspect's apartment

Once everyone made eye contact they dust the door down "Go, go!" Kate yelled as the door was kicked I'm and everyone walked in with their weapons raised "Kyle Cabot! NYPD!"

Looking around they all frowned "Clear! Room clear." Kate said

"All clear." Javier said before they began to study the room and found Naruto's books, newspaper clippings on an table along with pictures of the murders drawn in an horrible fashion

"You should invite him to join your book club." Ryan said before he walked off

Kate looked for Naruto and found him looking at a wall and walked over to see what it was, and found it filled with pictures of him, as well as newspaper clippings that had to do with him, but before she could say anything

"Hey, Beckett." Naruto and Kate looked to over to Esposito who held up a blouse, "Alison's blouse."

"I'm guessing he kept trophies." Kate frowned as Ryan walked up wearing gloves and loosely holding a weapon he found

"Twenty-two caliber." Ryan said before they heard banging and turned to see a closed door and opened it to find the closet and see a man banging his head against the wall

"Get out of my house!"

"Show me your hands!/Let me see your hands/Let me see your hands!" Kate, Ryan, and Esposito yelled aiming their weapons at the man who was still rocking

Later

Naruto stood on the otherside of the one way glass looking at Kyle Cabot as Lane walked out after examining the man "He's still not speaking." Roy said

"State medical records indicate he's got Pervasive Developmental Disorder." Kate said

"Well, that explains his fixation with me." Naruto said as PDD sometimes manifested in an obsession with a single subject.

"Yeah, and your super-fan also has a history of delusions." Lanie nodded

"Guess who his caseworker was." Kate said

"Alison Tisdale." Naruto frowned

"Yeah. Her files indicate that he was on pretty heavy antipsychotics." Kate said

"Limited intelligence, thinks he has a personal relationship with his hero. Looks like your profile was right, Detective Beckett." Roy nodded impressed

"So, what? That's it?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"What more do you want? Evidence is in his apartment. We can connect him with the three victims. Two from the diner where he worked, and Tisdale was his social worker." Roy said

"Yes, but his PDD would have never had him make the mistakes he did, every crime scene would be like it was from my books. The dress was the wrong color, and the rose petals in the Tisdale murder? They're grandiflora, not hybrid teas." Naruto said as Kate frowned along with Roy before he lead them to the murder board

"Marvin Fisk, first murder. Kyle knew him from the diner. And then he kills Alison, his social worker. And then he kills Kendra Pitney, also from the diner."

"So?" Roy asked as Ryan and Esposito walked over

"So he starts with a murder of convenience, and then escalates to a murder of somebody he knows very well, and then goes back to a murder of convenience?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"It doesn't make any sense. Meaning somebody set up Kyle to take the fall." Kate realized

"Somebody who knew enough about his fixation with me to use it to get away with murder. That means you're not looking for a serial killer. You're looking for a good old-fashioned murderer. Someone with motive." Naruto said

"If the victims were connected we would've found it." Esposito said

"Maybe, the only logical thing in this situation is that the killer only wanted one of the victims dead. He killed the other ones just to cover up the crime."

"How do you get away with one murder by committing two more?" Ryan asked

"At one death, you look for motive. At two, you look for a connection. At three, you look for someone like Kyle. At three, you don't need motive, because mentally unstable serial killers don't usually have one." Naruto said

"Kyle is innocent." Kate sighed

"What?" Esposito and Ryan asked looking at her

"If he was trying to follow Naruto's books, then the roses on Alison's body were wrong. And Fisk should have been suffocated by a plastic bag, not strangled with a necktie. And Kendra's dress should have been blue, not yellow. For an obsessive, it would've been impossible not to get the details right." Kate explained

"Well, if it wasn't him, then who was it?" Roy asked

"The killer had to have known both his intended victim and Kyle fairly well. The only victim that had any real knowledge of Kyle's obsessive condition would have been Alison Tisdale." Naruto said tapping Alison's picture

"Well, as far as we know, she wasn't seeing anyone, and none of her other case files fit the profile." Esposito said

"Well, somebody had to know something about her." Kate said

"Find out who and bring in that son of a bitch." Roy said before he turned to leave but paused and looked at Naruto "Good work Morningstar."

Naruto shrugged with a smirk as Roy walked off

Morning

Tisdale NYC

Naruto and Kate walked up to the building talking "So I got to ask, where did you get your name?" Kate asked

"Naruto was the name my mother gave me, before she...left this plane. My father renamed me Nathaniel, and when me and my brother didn't want to do something, he tossed us out and forgot all about his bastard child. He tossed me aside so I tossed the name Nathaniel aside and took the name my mother gave me."

Kate looked sorry to hear that. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

'Not a lot of people do."

"So where's your brother?" Kate asked

"Probably planning something that'll piss off the old man, and our brothers and sisters." Naruto smiled

"You don't talk to your other siblings?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow

"My brothers and sisters see me as a mockery to everything our father stands for, they've shown up plenty of times to tell me how my daughter is a spit to His face, and that I need to stay in my lane basically. But my father has written me out of our families history so unlike them I'm not on a leash."

"My god. Your father sounds like some kind of dictator." Kate said

"You could say that." Naruto nodded with a large smile

Entering the building the two walked up to the receptionist "Detective Kate Beckett here to see Mr. Tisdale."

The receptionist nodded before sending the duo up, but when Kate glanced back at the woman her eyes widened and she almost bumped into someone

"You okay?" Naruto asked causing Kate to look at him and glance back at the receptionist before she nodded

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." Kate said walking into the elevator as Naruto with an raised eyebrow looked over to the receptionist and walked after Kate

Later

Naruto was looking around as Kate asked the questions "Did Alison ever mention having enemies or being threatened?"

Mr. Tisdale fiddled with his hair as he shook his head "People loved her. All she wanted was to make the world a better place. I told all this to the other detective."

"I know, sir. We're just following up." Kate said

"Did Alison know anybody who could have profited from her death?" Naruto asked causing Kate, and Tisdale to look at him

"Mr. Morningstar, I may be rich, but my daughter was not. She abhorred money. The little she had, she gave to charity." Tisdale said looking down and Kate's eyes widened again as she withheld a gasp causing Naruto to look at her before she turned around

"Thank you, sir." Kate said walking away quickly

Naruto watched her before he looked to Tisdale "Mr. Tisdale, Fortune magazine estimated your net worth at nearly $100 million. Is that true?" Naruto said causing Kate to stop and look at him

"I don't check day to day."

"But it's in the ballpark?" Naruto asked

"I've been lucky, yes." Tisdale nodded

"And what happens to all that money if something happens to you?" Naruto asked

"Naruto." Kate called ready to go as something she saw freaked her out

"Half of my estate goes to my charitable foundation and the rest to my children...I mean, my son."

"Thank you." Naruto said walking off with Kate

The two left the building and immediately Kate asked, "What was that all about?"

"You first." Naruto said turning to Kate, "Something freaked you out in there."

"Nothing, I just remembered I have to do something important." Kate lied as Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why did you ask those questions?"

"Tisdale is dying." Naruto said

"What makes you think he's dying?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow,

"You see those pictures in his office?" Naruto asker getting a nod,

"Yeah." Kate nodded,

"He's much thinner now. Like, sick thin, not workout thin." Naruto said,

"His daughter was just murdered." Kate shool her head

"And the way he kept touching his hair, like he's self-conscious." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow

"You think it was a piece?"

'It's a good one, but it's new to him. The chemo's relatively recent. And he was wearing makeup." Naruto said

"He's trying to look healthier than he is. He doesn't want his shareholders to know. So he's got cancer. That doesn't mean that he's terminal." Kate said

"He might be. You interview the brother?" Naruto asked

"There was never a reason to."

"Well, now there is." Naruto smirked before he turned around and walked to a hot dog vendor as Kate smiled before she frowned and looked back at the building,

Tisdale Warehouse

A man was barking out orders to his employees when Naruto, and Kate arrived, "Harrison Tisdale." Kate said

"Yeah." Harrison said turning to them

"Detective Kate Beckett. Naruto Morningstar."

"Seriously?" Harrison laughed

"Yes." Naruto said causing Harrison to stop laughing

"We'd like to ask you some questions about your sister." Kate said

"Yeah, anything I can do. Let's head inside." Harrison said leading the duo away to his office "Last time I saw her? About a month ago at Dad's. You know, I still can't believe she's gone."

"Were you close?" Naruto asked

"Everybody loved her. I mean, my sister, she just wanted to see the best in people. Even that kid who killed her." Harrison said as Naruto and Kate shared a glance "You know, she did everything she could to help that guy. Even brought him around here once to see if I could get him a job."

"But you didn't." Kate said

"I can't afford to, all right? My employees mess up, I lose my bond. I don't know. Maybe if I'd helped him, things would be different." Harrison explained

"How'd your sister react when your dad told you he was dying?" Kate asked

"She was upset. We both were." Harrison said crossing his arms

"Now that she's dead, your inheritance stands to double." Naruto noted causing Harrison to frown at him

"What are you suggesting?" Harrison asked and before Naruto could say an thing Kate spoke up

"The first thing the lawyer will do is shift suspicion to someone else, someone with motive. And then they'll stick me on the stand and ask me why I didn't investigate. And then the jury will have doubts. And we don't want them to have doubts, do we?" Kate asked

"No." Harrison said glancing to Naruto who was watching him

"So you'll have to excuse me for asking, but where were you the night of your sister's murder?" Kate asked

"I was traveling on business. Actually, I was out of the country for all three murders. Oh, here, check the stamps on that if it's useful." Harrison said handing Kate a passport which had stamps on the days Harrison said he was traveling

Moments Later

"He's the killer." Naruto said walking out with Kate to her car

"Yeah, we never released the info we had on Kyle being the killer, and I mean, I get him knowing where he was the night of his sister's murder. But the other two victims? He didn't pause. He didn't ask for dates. He didn't even check his calendar, but he was ready with an alibi. In my experience, innocent people do not prepare alibis."

"Nice Detective." Naruto said turning and about to walk inside

"Wait, hold on where are you going?" Kate asked stopping him

"To punish him." Naruto said

"Not without evidence. Come on." Kate Naruto away

12th Precinct

"Okay, give me the dates and flights." Ryan asked and a few minutes later Kate, and Naruto walked in just as he got off the phone

"So?" Kate asked

"His credit card company confirms he paid for three round-trip tickets. Dates coincide with the three murders. So according to his credit card, Tisdale was out of the country."

"Which means the passport stamps were forged. I'm gonna call Passport Control and have them check the logs." Kate said walking to her desk, but Naruto stopped her

"That's not how he would have done it." Naruto said "Someone with his wealth he'll have a second passport."

"And how would he get one of those?" Esposito asked

"Trust me, in the black market, it would be super easy." Naruto said getting nods as it made sense

"So he leaves the country on his own, comes back with the other passport, commits murder, flies out, and then comes back in on his own. Perfect alibi, perfect murder." Kate said

"But almost impossible to prove." Esposito replied

"Unless you find the second passport." Naruto said

"He's got to be freaked after your little meet and greet." Ryan spoke up,

"Keep eyeballs on him. If he moves, I wanna know." Kate said shaking her head before she walked to her desk "The things that people will do for money."

"Well you humans do love your money." Naruto said

"This guy killed his own sister in cold blood and two more people to cover it up. He's either a world-class sociopath or there's a lot more to this story than just money." Kate sighed before she picked up the phone "Judge Markway, please."

Later

Naruto was in the squad car waiting on Kate who was getting a warrant when said woman just came rushing out and got into the car "Harrison just left work. He's probably headed home to destroy the evidence." Kate said quickly driving off

Kate sped her way to Tisdale luxury apartment where the other cops were waiting "What do we got, guys?" Kate asked

"Get this. Junior's business is going under. He's tens of millions in debt. But with his sister's share of the Tisdale fortune, he stands to pay off his debt and then some." Esposito said

"Okay, let's go. Naruto you stay at the back." Kate ordered before they all ran up to Tisdale's apartment

With Harrison

Harrison was using his paper shredder to destroy the evidence and was stuffing the trash in a black garbage bag when their was a bang at the door causing him to look up ad he grabbed a gun "Harrison Tisdale NYPD. We have a warrant."

"Shit." Harrison whispered, "Just a minute." he said going back to stuffing the trash into the bag quickly

"Open the door, Harrison! Open the door. It's NYPD, we have a warrant."

Esposito kicked in the door and the cops walked in to see him gone, as Naruto looking around as they saw that the shredder was still on while Naruto walked toward escape and looked down to see Tisdale and with a smirk he jumped down causing Kate's eyes to widen as she ran over to see Tisdale on the ground running with Naruto in pursuit

"He's out back. Cover the front!" Kate ordered going down the escape

Tisdale turned around to see Naruto with a smirk coming after him before he turned a corner and was pushed back flying back into a wall, as Naruto had appeared before him

Harrison stood up tossing the garbage bag, as his eyes turned red, and and with a shake of his head he vogued into his Blutbat form "Interesting." Naruto smirked

Kate showed up before Naruto could do anything with her gun on Harrison who turned to look at her causing her eyes to widen along with Harrison as he returned to normal

"Grimm." Harrison said in fear causing Naruto to look at Kate before Harrison tried to run but Naruto grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, before with a quick illusion to insure he confessed Naruto knocked him out before he looked to Kate

"So that's why your presence seemed so familiar your a Grimm. Been a while since I met one."

"Y-you saw him?" Kate asked in shock

"Yeah. How long you've been seeing Wesen?" Naruto asked

Kate walked over and cuffed Harrison, "A few years now."

"So someone must've died in your family to awaken that part of yourself. Have you learned anything about being a Grimm?" Naruto asked kneeling down to look at Kate

"I don't need people thinking I'm crazy alright." Kate said as Naruto nodded

"Fair point." Naruto smiled, before he placed a hand on her shoulder causing Kate to look at him "I can teach you."

"Yeah, how?"

"Because I'm a fallen angel, and I know more about Wesen then anyone you'll ever meet." Naruto said causing Kate to look at him as if he was insane,

 **Finished**

 **Naruto x Castle x Lucifer x Grimm**

 **Naruto is the twin of Lucifer and he was cast out just like his brother was, but he left Hell permanently years before Lucifer did when he learned he had a Nephliem daughter.**

 **Kate is a Grimm who was awakened so to speak when her mom died but she's always kept what she was seeing to herself telling no one not even her father.**

 **Wesen know of Naruto by when they vogue his eyes glow a blood red color, but Naruto knows how to hide this from Wesen, and Grimm alike. Also Wesen will be a lot stronger in this world.**


	2. Chapter 2

Club Sin

Kate sighed as she walked into the club, and looked around, "I can't believe I'm doing this." she said before she walked to the bar

"Detective." Aldrif greeted eating the olive from her martini, "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Naruto." Kate said

"He's busy, you may want to come back later." Aldrif smiled

"Its important, I need to see him now." Kate said causing Aldrif to raise an eyebrow

"Okay, he's right up there." Aldrif smirked causing Kate to nod before she walked off, "Enjoy the view."

Kate looked back at Aldrif with a raised eyebrow before she continued on up the stairs and came up the beaded doorway and walked in expecting to see Naruto surrounded by bimbos getting drunk, but walked in to see Naruto fully naked as he laid in a bed with an equally nude Emma Glover an international glamor model as they kissed, and upon hearing her gasp looked at her

Emma woged her hair turning red as her skin became a shiny, bluish-green, also she gained large, deep blue eyes and long, pointed ears, similar to those of elves, before she returned to normal her eyes wide, "Grimm." she said

"Relax, she won't hurt you." Naruto said placing a hand on Emma's shoulder as he stood up, looking at Kate not covering himself, "Something I can help you with detective?"

Kate with her back turned spoke, "You said you'd teach me about Grimms, and the Wesen." she said

"And you couldn't wait till morning for this." Naruto asked walking to the side and grabbing his pants as Kate looked out her peripheral and saw his ass causing her to blush, before she gasped when she saw the two scars on his shoulder blades, before he turned to the bed tossing Emma her thong as she scrambled to get dress

"We could meet another Wesen tomorrow and I am tired of being caught off guard." Kate said with a frown, "I'll meet you downstairs."

Kate left as Naruto fastened his pants, before he looked to Emma who put on her dress and approached him, "Lord Naruto are you sure it's a good idea to be friends with a Grimm?'

"I'm immortal, there is nothing a Grimm could do to me that I have to fear.' Naruto smirked before he kissed Emma's cheek and walked off

Bar

Kate walked up to Aldrif at the bar with a blush still on her face, "Did you find what you were looking for?' Aldrif asked smirking

"You knew he was..."

"Of course I did." Aldrif interrupted

"Aren't you both together?" Kate asked

"I'm whatever he needs me to be." Aldrif said as Naruto walked up and handed a book to Kate

Kate rose an eyebrow at the title, 'Wesen and Grimm for Dummies', "Really?' Kate asked

"It has all the basic knowledge of Grimm, and Wesen. The more in-depth stuff is at my place." Naruto said reaching over and grabbing a glass of bourbon

"What are you?" Kate asked causing Naruto to pause in his sip, "You know all about this stuff, and your not freaked out. Are you a Grimm?"

"No."

"So you're Wesen?"

"No." Naruto said

"Then what are you? Who are you? Your history only goes back as far as 15 years, there is no birth certificate, social security, or anything besides your books and photos that say you actually exist. Who were you?' Kate asked

"An Archangel, before I was cast to hell with my twin brother for eternity." Naruto said

"Seriously?" Kate asked as Naruto smirked

"One thing about me detective, I never lie." Naruto said

"I don't believe you." Kate frowned

"Well that sounds like your problem doesn't it." Naruto smiled sipping his drink before Kate scoffed and walked off

Naruto watched her go before he blinked in surprise when a familiar face appeared in the crowd as a woman headed for him, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mazikeen of the Lilim. What're you doing topside?" Naruto asked smiling as Maze looked at him seriously

"I've come looking for you."

"Oh?" Naruto asked

"Lucifer has left this universe." Maze said causing Naruto to blink

"What?"

"He found a way to open a tear in space, and said he quits before he disappeared into the tear that sealed itself before I can reach it." Maze said bowing before Naruto, "I'm sorry for my failure."

"It's alright." Naruto smiled forcing Maze to stand, "Lucifer is free to make his own decisions, amd he decided to get away. It's no ones fault."

"But what am I to do now?" Maze asked

"Stay with us." Naruto smiled causing Maze to raise an eyebrow looking at the humans in disgust,

"Maze?" Aldrif asked surprised to see her sister

"Get her set up, would you love?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Aldrif who lead her sister to the penthouse

Naruto sighed and went outside to enjoy a drink, as he had his coin float above his hand, "Hey, you."

Naruto looked up to see a woman in the back of a limousine as fans took pictures of her with their phones, "Remember me?"

"You're famous, aren't you?" Naruto asked smiling as the girl giggled, "Delilah, isn't it? Can I have your autograph?"

"If I can have a drink." Delilah laughed

Moments Later

Naruto and Delilah were sitting in the club on one of the couches sharing a drink, "So are you gonna tell me why you really came back?" Naruto asked smiling

"There's something I need to know." Delilah asked

"And what's that?" Naruto asked

"Did I sell my soul to a demon?" Delilah asked causing Naruto to laugh

"Well, that would imply demons are actually interested in your soul. Look, all I did was introduce you to a few key people who owed me favors, that's all."

"I mean, with all the good came a hell of a lot of bad." Delilah said

"Oh, right, so the Devil made you do it, did he? The alcohol and the drugs, the topless selfies. The choices are on you, my dear. I mean, Jimmy Barnes? I can't believe you almost married that sweaty little imp." Naruto replied

"He produced my album. You introduced me to him." Delilah said

"I suggested you work with him, not sleep with him." Naruto replied

"Well, I got confused." Delilah said

"And then you left him at the altar." Naruto added

"Yeah, that was rude of me." Delilah retorted

"No, actually, I quite enjoyed that bit." Naruto said causing the two to laugh

"You know, he trapped me in the bathroom at the Grammys, said he wanted to get back together. Then I hear he's marrying a supermodel this weekend. And I'm jealous. Oh, God, I'm a mess." Delilah sighed looking down

"God has nothing to do with your mess." Naruto said getting her attention, "Look you didn't sell your soul, Delilah. You do owe me a favor."

"I'm scared." Delilah admitted

"You should be. Because what I'm about to ask you is gonna be quite difficult for you." Naruto said seriously as Delilah looked nervous, "Pull yourself together. That's it, that's all I'm asking. 'Cause you're wasting your talent, your life."

Delilah nodded smiling, before they hugged and Naruto kissed her forehead

Later, Outside

Naruto and Delilah walked down the street just talking about random things when Delilah got into his path looking at him, "I'm gonna do as you asked. I'm gonna get it together. Promise, Naruto."

Naruto smiled amd cupped her cheek, "Look, it's not about me. What happens now, that's up to you. Okay?"

"Yeah." Delilah nodded

"Come here, you." Naruto smiled bringing her into a hug when an SUV arrived and the window rolled down before a gun was aimed amd fired at the two

Naruto and Delilah fell before the SUV sped off but was slammed into by am 18 wheeler

With a growl, Naruto sat up before he looked over to Delilah who gave her last breath, looking up as a young woman appeared over Delilah's corpse Naruto and the woman stared at each other

"Hi Nate."

"Take her to heaven." Naruto said standing up and walking away from the corpse of his friend and his sister

Naruto approached the totaled SUV as the man was wheezing and was about to breath his last breath, "Oh, no, no, no, not yet." Naruto placed his hand on the mans chest and suddenly the man gasped, 'What did you do?"

"I'm sorry." the man said

"Sorry." Why did you end her life?" Naruto asked with a glare

"Why else? Money." the man said

"Money." Oh, it's times like this I wish I was still in Hell. All the fun activities I'd have planned for you." Naruto glared

"Hey, man, I just pulled the trigger." the man said with a weak gasp before he died

Stepping away, Naruto walked back to Delilah's corpse,

Later

Kate sighed as she watched CSU bag and tag the scene as Naruto stood by the wall watching with a frown, when Esposito walked over, "Case is open and shut, that's our bad guy. Eddie Deacon, he's a low-level drug dealer. I found these in his pocket, and I found this in Delilah's purse, so obviously drug-related." Esposito said holding up drugs, "She probably owed him a bunch of cash or something. She's not exactly selling out stadiums these days."

"How do you know he's low-level?" Kate asked

"Look at his car." Esposito said

"Did you look at his watch? That thing ain't cheap." Kate replied as Esposito nodded, "We're going to look into this thoroughly."

Kate walked over to Naruto, "Someone ordered him to shot my friend, and I'm going to make them pay." he said

"I'll help you bring them to justice but I need you to tell me about your relationship with the victim." Kate said

"Well, she used to work at Sin a few years back. I would occasionally accompany her while she sang. Then she became a big star and someone decided to end her life." Naruto replied

"Delilah was shot to death by a drug dealer. And looks like Delilah herself kept the guy pretty busy. You know, it's sad, it's ugly, but it's not rocket science. Something probably went south between them. She gets riddled with bullets, and a nice little act of God takes him out." Kate said causing Naruto to look at her

"You know, it doesn't work like that, Detective. And if it is indeed true then why would he say he did it for money?"

"Wait he said that?"

"Before he died, yes." Naruto said

"Okay, just go relax and well pick this up in the morning." Kate said

Naruto looked to the crime scene where he and Delilah were shot and walked off,

Morning,

At a church a beautiful wedding ceremony was being held as the bride and groom smiled at each other while the priest droned on, "Once in the evening there was harmony. If there is anyone here that would oppose this holy union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Excuse me. Yeah, I have a problem." Naruto said walking up the aisle as those in attendance gasped, "Has anyone else noticed how incredibly, jaw-droppingly, loin-stirringly beautiful this young woman is and how short, sweaty and altogether fugly this homunculus is? I mean, what is this a wedding or a kidnapping? Do you know what I mean?"

The priest tapped his forehead and chest to do the little cross thing, "Yeah, good luck with that, Padre. Ooh, why you're at it, say hey for me. It's been a while." Naruto laughed before he chuckled and looked to the groom, "Jimmy Barnes! Remember me?"

"Hey, man, this is a private event. How did you get in here?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah, and quite a lavish one for a record producer on the outs. You do remember me, don't you?" Naruto asked again

"Yeah, yeah, I remember you. Now, what do you want? I'm a little busy." Jimmy said

"Well, I can't believe that you're getting married the day after your ex-fiance and once brightest star was murdered in cold blood." Naruto replied as those in attendance gasped at this news

"Yeah, that's very sad. But you know what, she ruined my wedding once. I'm not about to let that happen again."

"It's hard to be rejected, isn't it, Jimmy? Twice." Naruto chuckled

"What?" Jimmy asked

"Well, you tried to get her back recently. I mean, I'd kill someone if they denied me once. Not that that's possible. So, come on, what do you say, Jimbo, huh? Did you want her dead?" Naruto asked

Jimmy tried to speak but the words wouldn't form so he looked away from Naruto, "Look, I am not playing that mind game with you. No, of course not! I was furious and I was humiliated when she dumped me, but I think, I-I think I've rebounded pretty well." Jimmy said still looking away from Naruto

"Yes, clearly. Respect." Naruto said admiring the beautiful bride that smiled at Naruto

"Should go play your mind games with 2Vile." Jimmy said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"The rapper?" Naruto asked

"Come on. Delilah dumped me for that lunatic. They were always fighting. He slapped her around a bunch. He surrounds himself with gun-toting morons 24-7. He is the real deal."

"Right." Naruto nodded before he looked to the bride, "Sorry, how rude. Allow me to introduce myself. Naruto Morningstar."

"I really don't want to have sex with him tonight." the bride admitted as Naruto smiled while the congregation gasped, "Oh, my I'm sorry, I I can't believe I just said that."

"Oh, no, no, no. Let's be honest here. I mean, you're not marrying this human stain 'cause you're actually in love with him, right?" Naruto asked

"God no."

"No. Right." Naruto chuckled looking to the upset Jimmy as he clapped his hands walking back, "Well, I should get going. Ooh! Best of luck with you crazy kids, all right?"

2Vile's Mansion

Naruto approached the mansion but paused in surprise when Kate walked out, "Detective."

"What're you doing here?" Kate asked

"I can ask you the same thing, I was going to have a chat with the miscreant known as 2Vile about Delilah, and you?"

"Same. He checks out."

"So a dead end?" Naruto asked

"No there is a therapist in Midtown with the first name Linda. Delilah was a client."

"Ah-ah, actually, she had a pseudonym, which I also happen to know. I'm quite good at this, aren't I?" Naruto asked smiling

Kate looked at him

"Penny Lane." Naruto said before Kate called it in before she hung up and looked at a smug Naruto

"Don't look so smug. Nothing's panned out yet." Kate said

"Just admit it, you're impressed that I found my way here."

"I'm not." Kate said walking to her car as Narito chuckled and followed after her

Moments Later

Naruto was bored as he dozed off in the passenger seat when, Kate's phone rung, "Beckett...All right, text it to me. Thanks."

"What's that?" Naruto asked side awake

"What you were saying stands up. There's a Penny Lane who sees a Dr. Linda Martin in Midtown."

"Excellent." Naruto sighed before her phone begin to ring again, "Ooh, someone's popular."

"Hello...What? You're kidding me. Is she okay? Thanks." Late said hanging up her phone, "We got to make a pit stop."

"What? No, absolutely not." Naruto said

"My niece got into a fight. I got to pick her up." Kate replied

"What, can't she get herself home, or call her parents?" Naruto asked

"She's seven, and her parents are dead." Kate frowned causing Naruto to frown as well before he sighed and sat back as Kate switched directions

Later

Kate parked the car outside of a school, as Naruto looked at all the children, "All right. Wait here." Kate said getting out of the car

"With pleasure." Naruto said watching as Kate left before he got out the car and was about to light his cigarette but paused as he saw a blonde woman in a pencil skirt that she filled out nicely head into the school so he followed after her

Naruto entered the school and looked around for the blonde but couldn't find her in the sea of kids in the hallway before with a sigh he sat down and was about to light his cigarette when the seven-year-old girl spoke, "I don't think you're allowed to smoke in here." she said

"Oh, dear, what will become of me?" Naruto asked smiling as he went to light his cigarette

"My aunt is a police officer. She could arrest you." the girl said causing Naruto to blink before closed his lighter

"Oh, I think I might know your aunt." Naruto smiled

"What's your name?" The girl asked

"Naruto."

"Like the Chronicles of Shinobi author?' the girl asked

"Exactly." Naruto smiled

"My name's Beatrice, but everybody calls me Trixie." Trixie said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"That's a hooker's name." Naruto replied

"What's a hooker?" Trixie asked

"Ask your aunt. So why are you in trouble?"

"See that girl over there?" Trixie asked pointing to a girl a few inches taller than her and much larger, "She was bullying me. She created a fake Facebook account and used it to make fun of me. So I kicked her in the no-no-touch-touch square."

Naruto looked confused, before Trixie pointed at his lap causing him to smile, "Oh. Oh, I see. Well played. Well played, indeed." Naruto said standing up and walking to the girl and knelt down

"Hello, mean girl." Naruto greeted causing the bully to roll her eyes, "Did you know there's a special section of Hell reserved for bullies? So have fun."

Naruto's eyes split in half and became toad like causing the girl to scream as Naruto's eyes returned to normal, Kate walked out to see the bully running away while Trixie was smiling,

"What did you do?" Kate asked

"Oh I just think someone's feeling a little guilty." Naruto smiled before the three left the school, to see Alexis outside

"Hi, dad." Alexis smiled

"Hi sweetie, this is the Detective Becketts niece, would you mind babysitting?"

"I really appreciate it." Kate said to Alexis

"It's fine, I love kids." Alexis smiled

"Trixella, give auntie a kiss." Kate said getting a kiss on the cheek from Trixie, "I love you so much. Good job standing up to the mean girl."

"Thanks, auntie. What's a hooker?" Trixie asked causing Kate to look up at Naruto who smiled looking away

"I'll tell you, later." Kate said turning to Alexis before they exchanged phone numbers and Alexis took Trixie to Kate's home

"Bye, Naruto. It was nice meeting you." Trixie waved which Naruto returned

"Hmm. Think she likes you." Kate said

"Of course she does what's not to like?" Naruto asked before the duo left

Later, Linda Martin's Office

Naruto was drinking coffee when he noticed Linda staring at him in facination

"Dr. Martin, I'd like to ask you a few questions about Delilah." Kate said

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Naruto asked as Linda kept looking at him

"What?" Linda asked snapping out of her daze

"Yes, I wouldn't recommend it. I'm like walking heroin. Very habit-forming. It never ends well." Naruto said

"I'm sorry, do do you two know each other?" Kate asked

"No, no, but I know that look." Naruto smiled

"I don't know what you're talking about." Linda said as Naruto looked to Kate

"That is interesting 'cause you don't look at me that way." Naruto said

"What way?" Kate asked

"With carnal fascination." Naruto said

"That's 'cause it doesn't exist." Kate replied

"No, you see, that's just it with most women, it does. I tend to appeal to the dark, mischievous hearts in all of you, but you, Detective, you seem oddly immune to my charms, which is a first even for one such as yourself." Naruto said

"Referring to them as "charms," I think, is a bit of a stretch. Truth be told, I find you repulsive. Like, on a chemical level." Kate replied

"That's fascinating." Naruto said before he looked to Linda, "Now, tell me, Linda-"

"You say it's fascinating, and yet I can see that it disturbs you, doesn't it? Deeply." Linda said causing Naruto to tilt his head

" , we know that, um, Delilah was having a clandestine affair with a wealthy married man, so if you just tell us his name, we will be on our way." Kate requested trying to get things on track

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Linda said

"Oh, she's one of the complex ones." Naruto whispered to Kate before he sat forward, "Linda, darling, why don't you tell me?"

Linda bit her lip keeping her impulsive response back, "Hmm? Well, I can't." she said as Naruto chuckled still looking her in the eye, "I want to, but I can't." Linda laughed as Kate looked confused, "Oh, you're the devil."

"One of them, yes." Naruto chuckled leaning forward, "Now, come on, Dr. Martin. I know you want to."

"Oh, man, and it's really, really juicy, too." Linda giggled

"Ooh, I bet it is." Naruto smiled

"No, I can't." Linda said as Kate tapped Naruto on the shoulder

"What did you do to her? Did you roofie her?" Kate asked

"Oh, no, it's not her fault. She's just reacting to me. Just watch and learn, okay?" Naruto asked turning to Linda before he sat forward some more, "Right, the answer is yes, we can take a trip to pound town if we must, but first, you're gonna have to tell us, Linda, okay?"

Linda moaned, "Um Okay it's Grey Cooper." Linda laughed

"Grey Cooper? Seriously? That is juicy." Kate said

"Grey Cooper, the actor? The one who's married to Amanda what's-her-chops?" Naruto asked

" Yeah, yeah." Kate said

"Oh, no, he's horrible. Oh, I'm really quite disappointed in Delilah. That's truly terrible taste in the opposite sex." Naruto said sitting back

"Thank you very much, Dr. Martin. We'll be in touch. All right, we got to go." Kate replied about to stand but Naruto grabbed her wrist

"Yes, of course, but I made a deal, so I'm gonna have to hold up my end of the bargain. You wouldn't mind waiting outside?" Naruto asked

"Are you seriously talking about having sex with her right now?" Kate asked incredulously

"Well, it won't take long." Naruto assured before Kate got up and left

"Uh, look, I'm really sorry, but I'm gonna have to take a rain check. I will be back, okay?" Naruto asked standing up

"I certainly hope so." Linda said quickly

"My word is my bond." Naruto smiled before going to catch up with Kate

Kate shook her head walking to the elevator before Naruto fell in step beside her, "I can't believe you." she said

"What?"

"We are on a case and you were about to have sex with the doctor." Kate said shaking her head

"I made a deal, I like to keep my word, that k you very much." Naruto replied

"Are you sure you didn't roofie her?" Kate asked

"Positive, I despise liars. Stick around Detective and you'll see that it's just apart of my charm." Naruto smiled

Later, Hell's Kitchen, Movie Set

Naruto walked in the middle of a scene as a car flipped over and rolled to a stop in front of him, "Who the fuck is this guy? What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto turned to the man, when Kate walked up, "Excuse me. Sorry, he's with me." she said as Naruto looked to the man that got out of the overturned car

"That's not Grey Cooper."

"No, of course not. What the hell is this?" the director asked

"We need to speak with Mr. Cooper." Kate said flashing her badge

Moments Later

2 beat cops stood behind Naruto, amd Kate as they spoke with Grey, "God, Delilah, yeah, heard about that this morning. I can't believe it. We did a movie together last year. Got pretty close." Grey said

"Lovers?" Naruto asked

"Friends." Grey said

"Friends who were lovers?" Naruto asked causing Kate to slap his chest

"Settle down. I'll handle the questions. , when did you last have contact with Delilah?" Kate asked

"Well, actually, I just have one more question before you proceed with the boring ones." Naruto said before Grey could answer before he looked Grey in the eye, "Tell me, , what do you want more than anything in this world? What's your deepest, darkest desire? You close your eyes, what do you see?"

Kate raised an eyebrow, " I'm the president of the United States of America." Grey said tonelessly

"Ha! Well, who's a Devil now, eh?" Naruto asked Kate

"Those are some pretty big aspirations there, Mr. Cooper." Kate said as Grey kept glancing at Naruto weirdly

"Well, after the acting - and stuff." Grey said with an embarrassed chuckle

"No need to be embarrassed. Hell, if Arnold can do it, right? Now, you wouldn't want any nasty secrets screwing that up for you, though, would you?" Kate asked as Grey really wanted to leave

"Is there a point to this?" Grey asked

" , were you having an affair with Delilah?" Kate asked before Grey could answer his wife walked up with his bodyguard

"Honey! Have you been getting my texts? I thought they were breaking you for lunch like a half hour ago. What's going on?" Amanda asked

"These people are detectives." Grey said

"Real ones?" Amanda asked

"We have some questions about Delilah." Kate said

"Oh. Oh. Yes, it's so sad." Amanda said as Grey crossed his arms amd Kate noticed his watch.

"Yeah, very sad." Grey said

"Your watch, where'd you get that?" Kate asked

"Oh, it's a prop." Grey said quickly

"No, that's the one Delilah gave you, isn't it? For Time Will Tell?" Amanda asked

"Shut up you dumb bitch, damn!" Grey thought as his face twitched and he nodded, "Right. That's the movie that we did. It was a wrap gift."

"Yeah. She buy a $10,000 watch for the whole crew?" Kate asked

"Uh, no. Just me, as far as I know. 'Cause we were, you know, costars and everything." Grey said

"You know, you're gonna have to get much better at lying if you want to be president." Naruto smirked as Kate watched Grey look to Naruto and become dazed

"I know, right?" Grey nodded

"So you were sleeping with her, then, yeah?" Naruto asked

"Oh, yeah." Grey smiled laughing as Naruto chuckled before Grey stopped and frowmed as Kate smothered her smile while wondering how Naruto was doing that, "Crap. I just said that in front of people."

"Whatever. It's not like I didn't know." Amanda said causing everyone to look at her, "God, you are a terrible liar. And actor, by the way."

"You knew?" Grey asked surprised

"Of course. Why else do you think I've been sleeping with Bobby?" Amanda asked causing Bobby to pause as Naruto smiled looking entertained

"Are you serious?" Grey asked with a glare

"Oh, yeah. And it is good. Mmm. I climb that man like a tree. Right, Bobby?" Amanda asked

"My bodyguard? What a cliche." Grey said upset

"Oh, I'm a cliche ? Well, you're a dick." Amanda retorted

"Oh, boy." Kate said before Grey ran over and pushed Bobby and the two got into a little scuffle

"Hey, guys. Arrest them." Kate said causing the two cops to walk over and separate the actor and his body guard, "One of them's got to be guilty."

Later, Club Sin

The club was empty as Naruto and Kate we're at the bar sharing a drink, "Thanks." Kate sighed as she hung up the phone, "So, Grey and Amanda have zero connection to the shooter. But the shooter had the same watch as Grey. That can't be a coincidence. Maybe Delilah gave him one, too, like kind of a go-to gift." Kate said

"Well, that would imply she was actually sleeping with that maggot." Naruto replied

"Really? Jimmy, 2Vile, Grey Cooper. That's three other maggots she's sleeping with. I don't think there's a lot of discretion going on with her." Kate said causing Naruto to nod

"Yeah. I suppose you got a point." Naruto said before Kate chuckled softly

"God, what am I doing here?" Kate asked

"Wrong deity, but, yes, that is the eternal question." Naruto said

"No. I mean here, in a bar, with you." Kate asked

"Well, I don't know. You tell me, Detective. I mean, despite your proclaimed revulsion, you can't deny that there's a connection between us. Tell me, what do you actually want?" Naruto asked as Kate smiled

"You mean what do I desire more than anything else in this life?" Kate asked with a small giggle

"Yes. No tricks. Not that they work on you, you freak." Naruto smiled as Kate laughed, "Seriously. I'm curious."

"I don't know. I really do want to help people. My dad amd sister were cops, my mom was a lawyer, so I guess it was always there. I tried out modeling but that wasn't really contributing to the betterment of society. I became a cop, amd worked my way up to detective and found a whole new way to ostracize myself."

"Ah the reason everyone at your precinct has you at arms length?" Naruto asked

"Yeah. Exactly. There was a case, a shooting on Palmetto Street where a cop was shot, and I saw it differently than pretty much everyone in my department. And I stuck my neck out, and it backfired. And, uh, now no one wants to work with me."

"Well, Esposito, Ryan, and the Captain seem to be on your side." Naruto said

"Yeah, and I'm grateful to them." Kate smiled

"Too bad your little protege isn't around to collect the check." Aldrif said causing Naruto and Kate to look up at her as they looked to the news that spoke on the increase in sales for Delilah's music

"The soundtrack album for the movie Time Will Tell has reached number 15 on the Billboard charts and is still climbing. Song and record sales-"

"Oh, wow." Kate said

"What?" Naruto asked

"Delilah didn't give that watch to the drug dealer." Kate said before the two walked off

Later, Manhattan, Studio

Jimmy Barnes sighed as he listened to his artist sing, "Got a heavy load, sometimes I wonder-"

"Stop, stop, stop! What is it? You got a gerbil in your throat? What's going on?" Jimmy asked his artist as he walked up to him before there was a knock om the threshold of the door and Jimmy turned to see Naruto and Kate

"Hello, Jimmy." Naruto greeted

"Really?" Jimmy sighed

"How's the album sales doing?" Naruto asked

"What album?" Jimmy asked with a frown

"Soundtrack to Time Will Tell, which you produced. Whitney Houston hit the top ten for album sales after her death. Michael Jackson hit the stratosphere. Not sure you'll achieve such heights having Delilah killed, but that sure is a boatload of royalty checks headed your way. Guess you really needed the cash, huh? Which is why you had to pay the shooter with your watch." Kate said

"The watch Delilah gave you. Now, that's just sick. But then you are, so-" Naruto glared before Jimmy grabbed his gun and his artist and put the gun to his temple as Kate grabbed hers and aimed as well

"Hey, Jimmy?" Kate asked as everyone ran

"I made her, and she ruined me. She humiliated me. She owes me." Jimmy snarled

"You're not God, Jimmy. You didn't make her. But you did destroy her. So I'm gonna punish you." Naruto said walking forward

"You back off, you freak. I mean it. I am not going to jail for that bitch. No chance." Jimmy said as Naruto walked passed Kate

"Listen to him, Naruto. Back off." Kate said causing Naruto to pause and look at her

"I told you, it's fine. I'm immortal." Naruto said turning to Jimmy who aimed his gun at him so. Kate tool the shoot causing him to fall while his hostage ran, "Why did you do that?"

"He was gonna kill you." Kate said

"No, no, no, no, no, no. You just you just let him off too easy. He needs to pay! He needs to suffer! He needs to feel the pain, not escape it!" Naruto growled as he looked at the man who killed his friend

"Don't worry. I'm sure where he's going, the pain's coming." Kate said getting his attention

"No. No, it's not, actually. And you know why? Because I'm here and he's -" Naruto kicked Jimmy's wrist as he tried to shoot Kate and broke it before he grabbed him by the throat, "That was a mistake.'

"Please don't kill me." Jimmy pleaded

"Oh, Jimmy. You're gonna wish that's all I did to you." Naruto smirked as Jimmy saw his eyes glow red before his visage transformed into a monsterous face that horrified Jimmy who only got a glimpse of it causing him to scream in horror before Kate turned him on his back and arrested the still screaming man

Later, Club Sin

Naruto drove up to his club and got out tossing his keys to the valet as he made his way over before time slowed causing Naruto to sigh, "Bloody hell."

Turning around Naruto walked over to Micheal and Amenadiel, "Well, well if it isn't Amenadiel, to what do I owe this visit."

"It has come to our attention that Lucifer is no longer in Hell, where is he?" Amenadiel asked

"Word is he left this universe for greener pastures." Naruto smirked causing the two anges to look at each other worried

"When will he return?" Micheal asked

"Never." Naruto shrugged

"Nathaniel, there is a balance here that we must maintain. I strongly suggest you do what I told you to do and go back to Hell." Micheal said

"Don't threaten me, Micheal. I mean, you don't want to start a war." Naruto replied

"I would love a war." Micheal said as Naruto smirked, "Oh, Nathan. My hatred for you grows stronger with every visit."

"Well, I wouldn't have it any other way. I look forward to eating your heart one day. Peace." Naruto said walking off as the brothers scoffed and flew away

Penthouse

Naruto was on the balcony overlooking New York, "Ugh. I sense your disapproval, Maze. What is it?" Naruto asked

"I just can't understand why you would save a human life." Maze asked as she and Aldrif stood behind Naruto

"Well, there's something different about her that I don't quite understand, and it vexes me." Naruto said

"Maybe it's not her that's different. I'm worried the humans are rubbing off on you. Stop caring. You're a Devil. One of the Kings of Hell." Maze said

"Yes, I am." Naruto smiled at Maze, "Which reminds me, I have a deal to keep."

Maze and Aldrif watched as in a tornado of hellfire Naruto vanished causing Maze to sigh

Linda Martin's Office

Naruto knocked on the door and Linda answered, "Okay. Right. Here's the deal. We can have as much naked cuddle time as you desire, but you're gonna have to listen to me, too. There's a few things that I'd like to discuss with you. You know, just a an existential dilemma or two. Deal?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Linda nodded quickly

"Lovely." Naruto smirked before the two slammed their lips into each other and entered the office, while slamming the door behind them

 **Finished**

 **Been a while but here it is, the second chapter.**

 **Aldrif is played by Zoe Kravitz and her demon form is Purgatori**

 **Linda Martin is played by Roselyn Sanchez**

 **Lanie Parish is played by Jessica Parker Kennedy**

 **Maze demon has a demon form other than her half mummified face, picture Lady Demon**


End file.
